1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shipping containers, and more particularly to a container adapted to hold a plurality of garments on hangers secured to the ends of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,688,433; 2,707,587; 2,811,298; 2,989,233; 3,259,229; 3,645,437; 3,904,106; 4,060,169; 4,085,842; 4,119,197.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed the unique end wall arrangement of the present invention wherein a pair of hollow sections projecting from opposed side walls are positioned in overlapping, telescoping relation with each other.